


this is chaos send help

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Collab, M/M, Stevecest, idk man, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: A multiship oneshot book that crosses any and all fandom because yes
Relationships: S!Steve/C!Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	this is chaos send help

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- This is a collab with LaunchSteinward and AMegaSadNerd, but apparently neither allow to be added as co-creators asafdlskf';k-  
> Sosaku is Creative Mode!Steve, and Seizon is Survival Mode!Steve. Guess what the names mean in Japanese? Creative. And survival. so.

Fire. 

There was fire as far as the eye could see, cracking as the distant roaring of the mighty beast echoed in the cavern above them. The heat scorched his skin- body screaming at him to move. Yet he was frozen. Seizon couldn't help but watch with fear and slight fascination as Sosaku- or whoever it was- went all out on the dragon. The other’s skills were close to rivaling his own, but that shouldn’t have been possible! He wanted to call out, ask the other what was happening- it he was alright, but such an act felt… wrong. His friend’s eyes turned to meet his own for a brief moment-

His gaze was ice cold. Lifeless. Wrong in every way.

Whoever was behind those eyes...  _ wasn’t _ Sosaku. It seemed to be something much more foreign, far from the soft feeling that Sosaku always gave him. 

And far more dangerous, as well.

“S-Sosaku?” Seizon called out in a much meeker voice than he’d intended. “Are you alright…?” For a moment, Sosaku paused and looked back at his friend, but he didn’t say anything: face void of any emotion. The other stared at him for a moment: gaze striking through his very soul, before going right back to fighting.  _ Something’s wrong _ , Seizon thought.  _ Something is so, so very wrong.  _ Slowly, Seizon moved towards the battle, body low and cautious: ready for battle. Even if whoever was inhabiting his friend was creepy, dangerous and probably not safe to be around. He had to try. If the thing possessing the other got hurt, Sosaku would be the one to suffer the consequences. So he had to help them before things got worse. 

Sosaku’s- no. It wasn’t Sosaku-  _ their  _ blue diamond sword shone in a reddish hue: light of the flames being reflected. Gripping the sword tightly, they swung it through the air, the dragon flying faster than Seizon could see.

“Time to yeetus deletus this fckeer.” Whoever was using Sosaku’s body swiftly reached forward: aiming to stab the dragon-

However the dragon’s mouth opened, deadly sharp teeth glistening red as a toxic breath spilled towards them. They were late to react: Seizon watched in horror, running towards them- Sosaku- as fast as possible. 

_ Not here. It can’t End here. _


End file.
